Season 2
The second season of Big Little Lies was announced on December 8, 2017. It will consist of seven episodes. It debuted with “What Have They Done?” on June 9, 2019 on HBO, and will conclude with “I Want to Know” on July 21, 2019.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2 Big Little Lies: Season 2 | HBO] Premise The darkly comedic drama will continue to explore the malignancy of lies, the durability of friendships, the fragility of marriage and, of course, the vicious ferocity of sound parenting. Multiple characters will be dealing with Perry’s death, and the prospect of moving past a life-altering event. In short: Things could get messy.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2-everything-you-need-to-know-cast Everything to Know (So Far) About the Return of Big Little Lies | HBO] Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie (3 episodes) * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright (3 episodes) * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman (3 episodes) * Laura Dern as Renata Klein (3 episodes) * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson (3 episodes) * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie (3 episodes) * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson (3 episodes) * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein (3 episodes) * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson (3 episodes) * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman (3 episodes) * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright (3 episodes) * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright (3 episodes) Also Starring * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal (2 episodes) * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie (3 episodes) * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright (3 episodes) * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright (3 episodes) * Martin Donovan as Martin Howard (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan (3 episodes) * Crystal Fox as Elizabeth Howard (2 episodes) * Ivy George as Amabella Klein (3 episodes) * Mo McRae as Michael Perkins (3 episodes) * Denis O'Hare as Ira Farber (“She Knows”) * Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman (“What Have They Done?”) * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield (3 episodes) * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman (3 episodes) Co-Starring * Chris Aquilino as Jeremy Laplant (“What Have They Done?”) * Christopher Backus as Joe (“She Knows”) * Michael Andrew Baker as Defense Attorney, Steve Gartner (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Larry Bates as Stu (“She Knows”) * Nelly Buchet as Juliette (2 episodes; Guest Starring in “What Have They Done?”) * Linda Burzynski as CHP Officer Lydia Seabrook (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Maryfrances Careccia as Agent Sparks (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Gia Carides as Melissa (3 episodes; Guest Starring in “What Have They Done?”) * Howard Chan as CHP Officer Joel Maron (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson (4 episodes; Guest Starring in “What Have They Done”) * Kelen Coleman as Harper (3 episodes; Guest Starring in “What Have They Done?”) * Darielle Dorsey as Sarah (“What Have They Done?”) * Kayvon Esmaili as Joel (“What Have They Done?”) * Katie Featherston as Lillah Laplant (“What Have They Done?”) * Ashley Gonzales as Bruna Barista (“What Have They Done?”) * Eve Gordon as Dr. Danielle Cortland (“She Knows”) * Mykal-Michelle Harris as Young Bonnie (“The End of the World”) * Khalilah Joi as Young Elizabeth (“The End of the World”) * Kerri Kenney as Dr. Belinda Shea (“The End of the World”) * Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban and Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban as School Children (2 episodes) * Lauren Lakis as Yvonne (“The End of the World”) * Lola Langusta as Disco DJ (“She Knows”) * Michael Laskin as Dr. Howard Feldman (“The End of the World”) * Elizabeth Liang as Federal Courtroom Deputy (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Charles Maceo as Agent Nelson (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * John Marshall Jones as John Davidson (“She Knows”) * Asher McDonell as 3-Year-Old Max (“The End of the World”) * Brayden McDonell as 3-Year-Old Josh (“The End of the World”) * Preston Mui as Choreographer (“She Knows”) * Bruce Nozick as Walter Ruttenberg (“She Knows”) * Duvier Poviones as Daniel (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Jeryl Prescott as Cecilia (2 episodes) * Eliza Shin as Vice Principal Coolidge (2 episodes) * Scott Alan Smith as Federal Prosecutor, James Taylor (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Joel Spence as Matt (4 episodes; Guest Starring in “What Have They Done?”) * Larry Sullivan as Oren (4 episodes; Guest Starring in “What Have They Done?”) * Talia Toms as Dr. Kristin Harris (“What Have They Done?”) * Jessica Villalba as Nurse (“The End of the World”) * Paull Walia as David Roberts (“What Have They Done?”) * Leonard Kelly-Young as Judge Vincent Pagano (“Tell-Tale Hearts”) * Alan Godshaw, Mark Heidelberger, Larisa Kazanskaya, Michael Lenhardt, and Talon Tears as Concerned Parents (“The End of the World”) * Earl D. Young, Antwon M. Young, Lorenzo Rankins, and Adrian L. Jackson as The Trammps featuring Earl Young (“She Knows”) * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (3 episodes; archive footage) * Tim True as Detective Walt Gibson (“What Have They Done?”; archive footage) Crew * David Rubin (Casting by) * Simon Astall (Music Supervisor) * Ben Turner (Music Supervisor) * Alix Friedberg (Costume Designer) * Mags Arnold (Edited by) * Dino Jonsäter (Edited by) * Jacob Schulsinger (Edited by) * Katie Weiland (Edited by) * Sam Williams (Edited by) * Maxime Lahaie (Edited by) * Émile Vallée (Edited by) * Jean-Marc Vallée (Edited by; Executive Producer) * John Paino (Production Designer) * Jim Frohna (Director of Photography) * Lauren Neustadter (Supervising Producer) * David Auge (Produced by) * Liane Moriarty (Executive Producer; Based on the Novel by; Story by) * Nathan Ross (Executive Producer) * Gregg Fienberg (Executive Producer) * Nicole Kidman (Executive Producer) * Per Saari (Executive Producer) * Reese Witherspoon (Executive Producer) * Bruna Papandrea (Executive Producer) * Andrea Arnold (Executive Producer; Directed by) * David E. Kelley (Executive Producer; Created by; Teleplay by; Story by) Episodes Gallery Videos Trailers Season 2 Official Teaser Season 2 Official Trailer Pride Recap Amabella's Birthday Party - Pride Recap Red Carpet Premiere Season 2 Red Carpet Premiere Promos In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) (2) Season 2 Episode 4 Promo Season 2 Episode 5 Promo Clips Opening Credits (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Coffee Shop (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Scream (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Madeline and Mary Louise Talk in the Driveway (Season 2 Episode 2 Clip) Renata and Gordon Fight in the Car (Season 2 Episode 2 Clip) Renata Has Words for Amabella's Teacher We Stay (Season 2 Episode 4 Clip) The Slap (Season 2 Episode 4 Clip) Big Little Roundtable Big Little Roundtable (Part 1) Big Little Roundtable (Part 2) Images Posters Season 2 Teaser.jpg Season 2.jpg Season 2 (2).jpg Season 2 Madeline.jpg Season 2 Celeste.jpg Season 2 Jane.jpg Season 2 Renata.jpg Season 2 Bonnie.jpg Season 2 Mary Louise.jpg Screenshots S2 E1 Celeste, Madeline, Renata & Jane.jpg S2 E1 Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise.jpg What Have They Done?.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise (2).jpg S2 E1 Jane, Celeste, Renata & Madeline.jpg S2 E1 Josh & Celeste.jpg S2 E1 Gordon, Renata, Madeline & Ed.jpg S2 E1 Nathan & Bonnie.jpg S2 E1 Madeline.jpg S2 E1 Jane & Ziggy.jpg S2 E1 Abigail.jpg S2 E2 Jane & Bonnie.jpg S2 E2 Jane & Celeste.jpg S2 E2 Bonnie & Elizabeth.jpg S2 E2 Renata & Amabella.jpg S2 E2 Mary Louise & Madeline.jpg S2 E2 Josh, Max & Celeste.jpg S2 E2 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S2 E2 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E2 Ed.jpg S2 E3 Madeline & Ed.jpg S2 E3 Corey & Jane.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E3 Renata & Gordon.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise, Josh, Max & Celeste.jpg S2 E3 Ed.jpg S2 E3 Renata, Celeste, Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise & Jane.jpg S2 E4 Skye, Celeste, Josh, Amabella & Jane.jpg S2 E4 Ed & Madeline.jpg S2 E4 Madeline & Renata.jpg S2 E4 Jane.jpg S2 E4 Madeline.jpg S2 E4 Bonnie, Skye & Josh.jpg S2 E4 Max, Mary Louise & Ziggy.jpg References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Big Little Lies (TV Series)